Zeijakuna jiin
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Una sonrisa ladina sacó de quicio a Matsuoka quien antes de golpear la división de las regaderas se quedó observándole largamente intentado encontrar la respuesta a aquellas dudas generadas tras el extraño comportamiento de Yamazaki.
1. 25

**Z**_eijakuna Jii__**n**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**.25**

* * *

Últimamente su fijación con la curvatura dibujada por la columna vertebral a lo largo de la espalda de Rin, estaba empeorando. Verle día a día durante las actividades del club, los vestidores e incluso cuando ambos se duchaban tras las prácticas, solo lo empeoraban. Algo había marcado en esa delicada línea que le mantenía con la mitad de sus pensamientos en otra orbita y las 3/4 partes de su calmado raciocinio en ebullición. Y aunque apostaba al hecho de permanecer inactivo ante esos peligrosos pensamientos, la duda le asaltaba a momentos, sobre todo ahora que ambos habían acordado extender sus horas de entrenamiento, hecho que los aislaba de los demás miembros y mantenía hasta las 22:00hrs juntos y solos.

Justo como ahora.

Rin terminaba los últimos 250 de mariposa, y él, sentado al borde del poyete de salida, con la pierna izquierda apoyada en la rodilla derecha, en una pose encorvada y escurriéndole el agua de la cabeza a los pies, analizaba el desempeño de este en total silencio.

Los movimientos ondulatorios de las caderas debidos a la patada de delfín característica del estilo, le daban una visión clara de la línea vertebral del ahora capitán de Samezuka. Los ojos se agudizaron, y en ese porte tranquilo pero poderoso, devoraron la silueta que daba la impresión de volar a milímetros del agua. Sin duda el estilo de Rin resultaba único, hermoso y agresivo pero al tiempo frágil como él mismo.

Cuando Matsuoka se acercó hasta la orilla, en el carril de a lado, Yamazaki no lo perdió de vista ni un segundo.

"¡Hah!"

Rin exclamó al tiempo en que se arrancaba la gorra y goggles de una sola intención. Su grito fue de satisfacción que se acompañaba de cierta agitación y cansancio. El pecho se hinchaba como el de un pajarillo y los labios entreabiertos trataban desesperados de tragarse al aire caliente flotando sobre la alberca. Sousuke continuó mirando cada detalle en aquel cuerpo acelerado. Sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tocando con sus pupilas las curvas situadas en las caderas de Matsuoka, ascendiendo lento pero firme a través de aquella delicada línea dibujada por su fuerte espina dorsal para detenerse justo en la nuca húmeda y brillante.

Todavía agitado, Rin le encontró observándole, mirándole con esos ojos serios y agresivos. Soltándole en un tono un tanto hosco la siguiente pregunta: "¿Qué?"

Primero cerró los ojos un instante para después descruzar la pierna y enderezarse. Volvió a verle, sosteniéndole esa mirada peligrosamente escarlata.

"Tu brazada ha perdido altitud"

Se lo dijo para enseguida ponerse de pie. Rin, de inmediato desfiguró ese lindo rostro al abrir la boca en una mueca torcida y fruncir el ceño.

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿qué diablos?, ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando acabo de hacerlo perfecto?"

Ni siquiera volteó a verle, le dio por mejor caminar en dirección a las duchas llevando gorra y goggles en mano.

"¡Hey, espera!, no puedes largarte así como así después de lo que acabas de decirme"

Matsuoka se apresuró a salir de la piscina, impulsándose con ambas manos encima del borde. Sacando el cuerpo en un solo movimiento. Dando tremendas zancadas, resonando sus pisadas dentro del auditorio por el silencio instalado y choque entre sus plantas y el agua derramada a lo largo del suelo.

Pero Sousuke no le esperó, continúo andando a su ritmo, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano sería alcanzado por Rin. Y aunque el contenido del comentario no era justamente el tema que lo mantenía distraído sí resultaba ser una verdad que le contaba el qué tanto a Matsuoka le había dado por mejor su crawl en aras de vencer a Nanase en alguna competencia oficial o no. Al fin y al cabo sus ánimos o se venían a bajo o subían si se trataba únicamente de ese sujeto. Y Yamazaki lo entendía, lo permitía, pero no por ello dejaba de joderle. Si Rin necesitaba a Nanase, Sousuke haría lo imposible por dárselo aunque eso significara sacrificar algunas cosas.

El sonido similar a un par de aplausos sonó a su espalda. Ello se trataba de los pies, mojados, de Rin.

"¿Huyendo después de tirar la piedra?"

Matsuoka caminó a su lado, y entonces volteó a verlo, con esa mirada seria, la misma que a veces daba un aire despectivo. Encontrándose nuevamente analizando el largo cuello iluminado por esas gotas impregnadas a la pálida piel de Matsuoka. Descendiendo por la espalda hasta detenerse justamente en el firme trasero de su compañero. No duró mucho su contemplación, volteando la vista al pasillo.

"Es verdad. Estás olvidando pequeños detalles como ese que le da una mala imagen a tus movimientos"

"¿Te molesta que practique otros estilos?"

La pregunta se la hizo de manera que le permitiera detectar cierta timidez y miedo en la entonación dada a las palabras. Y el que Matsuoka desviara la mirada al lado contrario lo confirmaba. Estaba seguro que las cejas de este ahora mismo se hallaban dibujando un arco hacia abajo y sus iris llameaban bajo. Casi parecía que Rin buscaba su aprobación cuando siempre había sido lo contrario. Pues Rin nunca pedía permiso, solo avisaba.

"No es que particularmente me moleste"

"¿Es así?"

Al llegar a las duchas vio a Matsuoka ir directamente a la tercera de izquierda a derecha, girar ambas llaves para nivelar por igual la temperatura del agua y dejarla correr. Él en cambio colocó encima de una de las largas bancas sus accesorios en un gesto despreocupado al soltarlos a cierta altura para evitar que rebotaran pero al mismo tiempo no tener la necesidad de agacharse por completo. Procurando mirar en todo momento y de forma discreta a Rin parado bajo la regadera.

Esa posición de Matsuoka le daba una vista perfecta de su espalda, de aquella maldita línea trazada de la nuca a las caderas. Carraspeo para sus adentros, haciendo un gesto de disgusto consigo mismo. Librándose de sus conflictos y posando su inquietante mirada en Matsuoka.

Se acercó hasta él, sin apartar la vista. Grabándose el cómo Rin tenía la cabeza alzada, extendiendo el cuello, recibiendo directamente en el rostro el agua. Fijando los ojos en el punto medio de la espalda, Sousuke se dispuso a someter a Matsuoka al sujetarlo del cuello y colar la otra mano hasta el vientre con la intención de doblegarlo. Su acción tomó por sorpresa a Rin que al perder el equilibrio de manera repentina se apoyó con ambas manos en el mosaico de las duchas.

"¡¿Qué-"

Rin intentó voltearse de inmediato pero Sousuke lo levantó lo suficiente de las caderas con esa mano puesta suave pero firme en su vientre. Y eso obligó a Rin el buscar aferrarse a la pared frente a él.

"No apartes las manos o te caerás"

Yamazaki se lo sugirió en un tono que a Rin le sonó algo gutural.

"Agáchate más"

"_Oi_, ¿de qué va toda esta mierda?"

Inseguro le oyó cuestionar.

"Quédate quieto"

"Cómo si fuera a hacer- ¡ah!"

Yamazaki ejerció presión en el cuello para mantenerlo doblado hacia delante y callado.

"Rin"

Inclinándose también, llevando esta vez ambas manos a la cintura de Matsuoka en un gesto delicado, para dar con el oído de este y hablarle directo en el.

"No te muevas"

Matsuoka apretó loa labios, soltando un sonoro: _Tsk_.

Y con ello Sousuke inició su recorrido. Colando la rodilla lentamente entre las piernas de Rin, procurando friccionar los genitales de este, haciéndolo temblar bajo su cuerpo.

Tocó amable, gentil, de la cintura hasta las costillas; ascendiendo por los costados. Una y otra y otra vez. Procurando ser delicado, de quemar en la yema de sus dedos la calidez de la piel ajena. En ningun instante palpó el pecho, mucho menos los pezones. Solo no dejó de acariciar tortuosamente con la rodilla la sexualidad de Rin. Frustrándolo y orillándole a sentirse ansioso.

"_Ngh"_

Soportando dificultosamente su trato aquel tiburón.

Cuando la satisfacción le llegó fue el instante en que la línea en esa espalda lo golpeo seductivamente. Despertando un castañeo en los dientes tan chocante que no lo pensó ni un poco y los clavó en la columna de Rin.

"¡_Argh_!, ¡suéltame idiota!"

En respuesta Matsuoka se movió para darle un codazo que llevaba toda la intención de lastimarlo. Logró eludirlo, pero ello hizo que soltara a Rin y que se enderezara. Y gracias a esa acción algo de razón se le vino.

"Termina de asearte"

Como si nada hubiese sucedido dejó a Matsuoka en esa regadera para él adentrarse a una ubicada a dos de ella.

"Acabas de clavarme los dientes y ¿solo me dices que me bañe? Tienes que estar de joda"

Vertiendo champo en la palma de su mano y comenzando a lavarse el cabello. Ignorando de nuevo los berridos de Rin.

"Deja de quejarte, solo tenemos 20 minutos para esto y colocar todo en orden"

"Déjate de excusas y dime que ha sido eso"

La sentía, la mirada penetrante puesta en él. Se enjuagó la cabeza hasta desvanecer cualquier rastro de jabón y se volteó a ver a Rin.

"Te recuerdo que eres el capitán"

Una sonrisa ladina sacó de quicio a Matsuoka quien antes de golpear la división de las regaderas se quedó observándole largamente intentado encontrar la respuesta a aquellas dudas generadas tras el extraño comportamiento de Yamazaki.

"Olvídalo"

Y volvió a su aseo de mala manera.

Dejándolo en paz y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Su piel sabía a... No, no puede ser. Me asegurare la próxima vez_

Que le arrancara una mueca altanera.

* * *

_つつく..._

* * *

**N/A **La ventaja de no saber nada en concreto de Sousuke es que mi OOC está justificado (?).


	2. 50

**Z**_eijakuna jii**n**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**_.50_**

* * *

Imaginaba, sentado, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, un escenario caluroso, húmedo y terriblemente salvaje. En el cual un par de tiburones peleaban vigorosos, clavando sus peligrosas fauces en la carne del otro. Hiriéndose, resistiéndose. Pero en medio de todo ello sintiendo en la sangre una excitación correr. Las figuras de aquellos animales empezaron a distorsionarse, tomando una forma diferente. La de seres humanos. Y en ellos pudo ver el rostro de Rin y el propio. La riña tomó un rumbo diferente, el cuál consistía en que él lograba someter a Rin con la intención de devorarlo. Arrancándole el traje de baño, separando sus piernas, mordiendo esa línea marcada en la espalda hasta hacerlo sangrar y vejándolo sin delicadeza o gracia. La vigorosidad de sus pensamientos le turbaron de pies a cabeza, pero ni en su rostro o cuerpo aparecieron signos de lo que se estaba armando dentro de ella.

De pronto una voz lo devolvió a la realidad, pero no abrió los ojos ni se movió ante el llamado hecho.

"_Senpai_, es tu turno de entrar. El capitán quiere ver tu desempeño el día de hoy"

"Aa. Enseguida estaré allí"

"¡S-sí!"

Respondió pesadamente. Dándose tiempo para incorporarse y asomar la mirada no sin antes arrugar la frente y quejarse en un tono bastante bajo. Mirando a lo lejos a Aichirou que le trajera el mensaje. El movimiento fue lento, marcado. Enderezándose igual que un dios guerrero después de tantos años restringiendo esa naturaleza combativa fluctuante en el interior de sus venas. Estiró el cuello al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y se puso en pie dejando ver ese par de iris verduzcos y fríos.

Se acercó al cuarto carril, mirando en todo momento a Rin dar órdenes e indicaciones al borde de la alberca. En una pose suprema, cargando todo su peso en la pierna derecha, flexionando ligeramente la izquierda y posesionando la punta del pie igual que lo haría una bailarina de ballet. Con una mano puesta en la cintura y escondiendo la línea de la espalda bajo aquella chamarra abierta. Parecía un general griego comandando sus tropas, y el sol filtrándose desde aquellos enormes ventanales en lo alto del auditorio le daban a su cabello una apariencia fogosa. Como si Matsuoka ardiera entre llamas rojas. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca graciosa, satisfecha, ante la imagen esa. Se masajeó el hombro izquierdo, se colocó los goggles y se subió al poyete. Fijó la vista en el carril, tomó posición de salida y saltó en el instante en que el otro sujeto dentro del camino tocó el azulejo de la piscina al haber llegado hasta este lado.

Y gracias a ello no se dio cuenta de que Rin le había estado viendo desde que se posicionara encima del poyete, sin decirle nada.

400 de mariposa y su mente logró calmarse. Al menos lo suficiente para que esa aura peligrosa volviera a disfrazarse bajo su tranquila apariencia. Se detuvo a la orilla de la alberca. Respirando con algo de agitación, ya sin llevar los goggles. Echándole un vistazo a los demás nadadores.

"¿Qué opinas?, ¿lo están haciendo bien?"

Ocultó el asombro que le provocó la voz de Rin a sus espaldas. Retrasando el encuentro con su cara. Observando a detalle a los demás miembros para darle una respuesta en concreto. Ciertamente no eran malos y con la práctica y guía de Matsuoka estaba seguro de que mejorarían. Pero también sabía que no solo las lecturas o críticas de Rin serían la causa de su evolución o de sus deseos de ello. Pues estaba al tanto de que el mismo Matsuoka era un poderoso y el verdadero incentivo de Samezuka. Nitori era un vivo ejemplo al igual que el recién llegado, Mikoshiba Momotarou. Qué decir del tipo de las extrañas cejas parado al otro extremo de la alberca mirando ávidamente a Rin. Por nombrar algunos. Así pues, este equipo se volvería fuerte, solo porque Rin formaba parte de él.

Finalizó su análisis, haciéndose hacia la pared para apoyar los brazos en el borde de la piscina y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para toparse con un Rin en cuclillas, sosteniendo todo su peso en las puntas de los pies, aguardando su respuesta. Con ese rostro de facciones delicadas enmarcado por sus cabellos escarlatas.

"Solo les falta practicar más, Matsuoka_-buchou"_

Su mordaz tono más la sonrisa hecha, hicieron que Rin frunciera el entrecejo y que sus labios acentuaran la expresión disconforme de su linda cara.

"No te burles. Es enserio"

Esta vez se giro por completo hacia él. Impulsándose con ambas manos sin dificultades para abandonar el agua.

"Solo les falta pulir ciertos detalles y asistir todos los días a las actividades"

Diciéndolo de pie, mirando a Rin allá abajo verle atento.

"Ya veo. Ciertamente tienes razón. No son un caso perdido y sí desarrollo otra rutina que los ayude a mejorar no tendremos problema alguno en los torneos"

Habló Matsuoka al tiempo en que se erguía, tentándolo con esos movimientos serenos, seguros y majestuosos que no ocultaban en lo absoluto su arrogancia. Colocándolo de nuevo a milímetros del límite de su cordura cuando a esa curvatura oculta en la espalda de Rin se marcó debajo de la chamarra negra del uniforme. Robándole las palabras y congelando las aguas árticas en los iris de sus ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Sousuke enarcó una ceja, fingiendo no entender a Matsuoka.

"Nada"

La réplica no le gustó al capitán, y Yamazaki lo entendió por la expresión dibujada en esa faz.

"Esto no es parte de ti"

Rin se movió lo suficiente para que el aroma de su cuerpo mezclado con el cloro le invadiera el olfato.

"¿Estás preocupado?"

No se apartó pero hubo algo en él tratando de crear una barrera ante la tentación y el cosquilleo que empezara a presentarse a lo extenso de su dentadura.

"Ayer... Ayer también. ¿De qué iba aquello?"

Matsuoka lo estaba complicando con su gesto infantil que parecía ser de enfado y esas mejillas coloreadas que le daban un aspecto débil, febril.

"No le prestes atención"

Yamazaki no perdió de vista esa imagen, alerta a sus propios sentimientos y a las acciones naturales que rigen por completo la fuerte personalidad de su amigo.

"Tú no sueles bromear de esa manera"

Rin se rascó la nuca, como si hablar de ello le avergonzara. Tentando a su lado cínico y peligroso.

"Rin"

Advirtiéndole que podían sus ansias ganar de nuevo, como ayer bien lo hicieron.

"Dímelo"

Pero Matsuoka es terco y no lo dejó ser, mirándole firme, todavía sonrojado y con el carmín reflejándolo.

"Es solo curiosidad"

Cerrando Yamazaki los ojos un instante, queriendo olvidar tan solo un poco las facciones de Rin.

"¿Curiosidad?"

Matsuoka en cambio se mantuvo atento, demasiado, a las caras que puso, logrando percibir esa mirada calcinarle.

"Sí"

"Sousuke, tú..."

Fue entonces que al límite de su paciencia asomó en la mirada una frustración transformada, desvaneciendo la mínima distancia, rosando la mejilla con la de Matsuoka y colando la mano derecha hasta la espalda de este sin tocar nada más.

"Sobre ésta línea de _aquí"_

Delineándola con el dedo índice desde arriba hasta aquel punto que anunciaba el inicio del trasero de Matsuoka.

"Deseaba conocer el sabor"

Hablándole con voz profunda al oído. Entre pausas largas y pesadas.

"¿Huh?"

Finalizando su confesión al apartarse y quitar el dedo de la columna de Rin. Irguiéndose petulante, restándole importancia a sus acciones.

"Eso es todo"

Caminando rumbo a las duchas. Abandonado a Rin y su preciosa cara confundida.

"¡H-hey, espera!"

Sonriéndose divertido por los gritos torpes de su amigo.

"Sí, sí"

Agitando la mano de un lado a otro, quitándole importancia y conteniendo sus carcajadas.

"_Tch_. Idiota"

Y esperando pronto degustar el sabor de esa línea fuertemente armada bajo la piel de Matsuoka.

Después de una ducha helada.

* * *

_つつく..._

* * *

**N/A** Ah, no esperaba reviews, realmente no, y tampoco comentarios como una continuación o que la gente agregara a alertas. Creo que sus comentarios me dejaron con ganas de escribir más y aquí está, no sé qué tan largo pudiera llegar a ser, quizás el próximo sea el último, al menos hasta que logre hacer que Sousuke lo ponga dentro, este paring me despierta muchos deseos de escribir lemon o cosas así. ¡Jesús Cristo!, soy un asco.


	3. 75

**Z**_eijakuna jii__**n**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**.75**

* * *

Las cortinas vaporosas rondaban sobre su desnudez, censurándola por completo. Ocultando entre la densidad de sus gases húmedos los duros muslos y las torneadas piernas. Al firme trasero y lo ancho de su poderosa espalda. Ambas manos apoyadas contra la pared, la vista aparentemente fija en las manijas y su porte semi encorvado, melancólico, lo hacían lucir impotente, derrotado. Las altas temperaturas instaladas a lo ancho de las duchas provocaban que la piel sudara al punto de darle una apariencia humectada, suave. El agua corriendo precipitada contra la figura de Yamazaki lo empapaba desvergonzada, escurriéndosele entre la ingle, bajando desde la nuca, pasando por las costillas, terminando por perderse dentro del remolino armado en la rejilla de la coladera. Filtrándose hasta llegar a la tubería, y robándose con ello las sales de ese cuerpo enmarcado.

Llevaba ya alrededor de 23 minutos bañándose. Y ni siquiera el cabello estaba lavado. Todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en una sola cosa: _la espina dorsal _de Matsuoka. El sabor, ese peculiar sabor, se rebobinaba en sus papilas gustativas y el recuerdo de la suavidad pero firmeza de la carne de Rin solo le quemaba las yemas de los dedos. Esto no se estaba dando como a él le hubiera gustado. Sousuke no tenía pensado dañar a Rin en ningún momento, mucho menos herirlo, pero sus ansias y el constante cosquilleo danzando en sus dientes blancos le presionaban cada vez más fuerte, de manera insurrecta y orillándolo a desatar su paciencia. Ya le había atacado en una ocasión, si se suscitaba una segunda no sería capaz de conformarse con solo un mordisco.

No.

Apretó los parpados, frunció el entrecejo y cerró los puños. Hurgando en su interior por algo de autocontrol. Tardó lo suficiente como para que la dermis empezara a querer arrugarse. Dándose entonces a la tarea de en verdad asearse. Comenzando por sus cabellos, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con cierta pesadez y sintiendo el maravilloso sabor de Matsuoka amargarse en su boca.

Para cuando terminó ya era lo suficientemente tarde para siquiera pensar en tomar el entrenamiento extra con Rin. Quien seguramente se encontraba ya en la habitación, esperándole, y quizás (seguramente) con miles de interrogantes acerca de su comportamiento. Pero en el instante en que se adentró a los vestidores el retrato armado ante él lo atravesó salvaje. Destrozándole las fibras musculares del tórax, cesando el pulso en sus arterias y helándole la sangre.

La mirada aguamarina se le ensombreció, y un gesto déspota, malhumorado, apareció. Todos sus sentidos rechazaron lo que en sus ojos se reflejaba. Y Yamazaki quiso agitar la poderosa cola del tiburón ballena que lo representa contra su rededor.

Allí, sobre la banca ubicada al centro de los lockers, se hallaba Matsuoka. Recostado boca arriba. Con el cuerpo expuesto a cualquiera. En una pose despreocupada, fresca y calurosa. La mano izquierda le descansaba encima del pecho, por debajo del esternón que ascendía y descendía pausadamente. La derecha se escondía por detrás de su cabeza, y los dedos se mantenían enredados a los cabellos mojados, brillantes, por las gotas acuosas prensadas a estos. Las pestañas lucían más oscuras y largas. Las piernas esbeltas, tan blancas como la luna postrada allá afuera, murmuraban algo prohibido y excéntrico. Las caderas y los iliacos se miraban, solo la parte más delicada en Rin se mantenía escondida debajo de aquella corta toalla negra y roja. Toda la anatomía de Matsuoka se encontraba a la vista. Los muslos desabrigados, las curvas —acentuando cada parte de la figura de Rin— se estaban mofando de él, de su autocontrol, de su ahora enclenque serenidad. Pues tener desnudo a su mejor amigo sobre esa butaca como un trozo de carne delicadamente servido era una burla enorme.

Se acercó, manteniendo su porte maduro, para verle más de cerca. Ubicándose detrás de la cabeza de Rin. Observándole desde esa posición.

Al parecer Rin dormía, su pausada respiración y la relajación total exhibida por todo el cuerpo sostenían ese hecho. Fue entonces que Sousuke se inclinó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a centímetros del de su capitán. Separó los labios y dijo con esa voz profunda: "Rin".

Su llamado despertó a Matsuoka que abrió lentamente los ojos. Y Yamazaki pudo admirar a detalle las largas pestañas alzarse y a aquellos parpados descubrir los iris magma de Rin, que llameaban sosegados, fríos y al mismo tiempo calientes.

"¿Sousuke?"

Pronto la faz de Rin cambió, de la tranquilidad a la confusión. Enarcando la ceja izquierda y dándole a su rostro un aspecto ingenuo que pateo sin piedad la entrepierna de Yamazaki.

"Este no es lugar para que duermas"

El puchero y los ojos ofendidos solo lo empeoraron.

"_Tch_. Lo sé, es solo que te tardaste tanto que me cansé de esperarte despierto"

Matsuoka lo dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba y él se enderezaba para no estorbarle.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?"

La nueva posición de Rin le daba otra vez una visión clara, nítida, de su raquis e incluso del inicio de aquella sutil línea que delimita una nalga de la otra. Provocando a sus instintos y haciendo cosquillear de nuevo su boca.

"Necesitaba relajarme"

La réplica le costó con creces, más porque su mirada no dejaba de ver esa esbelta recta y su paladar de ansiar probarla una vez más.

"Lo hubieras dicho. Creí que estabas tratando de evitar el entrenamiento extra"

Sousuke escuchaba atento, pero con la mitad de su raciocinio en ello. Porque la otra parte se concentraba en los pliegues que con ciertos movimientos de Matsuoka se dibujaban.

"Me alegra saber que no es así. ¿Sabes?, me hubiera dolido el que ya no quisieras practicar conmigo"

Ese, ese gesto fue el que lo arruinó completamente. Ese que acababa de hacer Rin al girar el torso hacia atrás, hacia él, para sonreírle con esa sinceridad y gracia que todavía conservaba. Con el sonrojo que hallara más de una vez en el rostro de su amigo durante su época en Sano. Con su encantadora timidez y su hermosa alegría. Con la sonrisa pintada en esos labios y el resplandor sincero en sus fogosas pupilas. Esa expresión lo había masacrado.

Pero de inmediato Rin volvió a darle la espalda, frotándose los cabellos y haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

"Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo me quedé así?, tengo el cuerpo helado. Será mejor que me vista"

Y en el instante en que se enderezó, con la rodilla derecha apoyada en la banca y la planta del pie izquierdo en el suelo, Yamazaki hizo su movimiento. Sujetando a Rin del cuello, ejerciendo presión con sus dedos al nivel mandibular y corriendo la mano libre hasta el vientre ajeno.

"Espera"

"¿Sou-"

Hablándole directo a su oreja. Sintiéndolo paralizarse contra su pecho.

"Yo te calentaré"

"¿Ah?"

Y percibiendo el sobresalto tensar a la figura del capitán.

"Rin"

Así como el deglutir de su garganta tras haber pronunciado su nombre en un tono gutural, lento y profundo.

Sousuke podía verlo, e igual Rin, en la situación en la que ambos estaban dispuestos, gracias al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo enfrente de ellos.

La toalla que cubría la zona delicada de Rin había caído, y Yamazaki podía verlo enteramente. Agudizando sus ojos aguamarina ante la vista servida. Helando a Matsuoka con sus pupilas. Importándole poco ya el terror que le brindaba a este una belleza seductiva, débil, fascinante.

Hundiendo en actos suaves pero firmes, la nariz en el cuello de Rin, ascendiendo tan solo un poco hasta sus cabellos. Aspirando el aroma de ese cuerpo.

"Ha cambiado"

Bajando nuevamente, hablándole contra la piel.

"Tu olor. Ya no es dulce, sino- ¡_uwoh_!, cuidado"

Pero un codazo de Matsuoka le sacó de balance por segundos, porque inmediatamente volvió a someterlo.

"Suéltame, bastardo"

Sometiéndolo sin perder su tranquilidad pese al aura belicosa, salvaje que se le desbordaba del cuerpo.

"Aún estás frío. ¿No te lo dije?, yo te calentaré"

Continuó hablándole, tocando con la yema de los dedos el punto localizado debajo de los testículos.

"¡_Ng-ah!"_

Ganando un dulce gemido de esos labios que eran sometidos a la presión de los peculiares dientes afilados de Matsuoka.

"Rin"

Y unas lágrimas hirviendo de esos espejos bermejos.

* * *

_つつく__..._

* * *

**N/A **Quería subir esto el sábado pero solo tenía 500 palabras, so, lo hago hasta ahora. Mis fines de semana se han vuelto algo activos y me quitan tiempo para lo que en realidad me gusta. Pero si no lo hago mi madre se vuelve loca y empieza a preocuparse de que viva como un ermitaño. En fin, siento que aquí Sousuke quedó como alguien malo, pero no lo és, es solo que Matsuoka es un calientaeggs y pues el hombre ya no se puede aguantar. Nunca he aclarado sí a Rin le gusta en _ese_ sentido Yamazaki, quizás en el próximo lo haga. Cierto, el próximo capítulo convertirá la historia a un rating M, so, ya saben que se viene. No odien a Yamazaki, él dude es bueno (?), solo tiene hambre. Y probablemente no tenga final feliz, o quién sabe.


	4. 100

**Z**_eijakuna Jii__**n**_

**P**or** A**omine_D_aiki**.**

* * *

**1.00**

* * *

Para Sousuke no existe nada más serio que su querer. Nada más importante que el amor que le hierve la sangre. Ni nada más preciado que Rin. Por ello el saber que aquello que más adora es objeto del egoísmo de un sujeto insensible y frívolo como lo es Nanase, le causa el peor de las desdichas y desata en sus adentros una tempestad abominable de terribles sentimientos. Nadie que tome a la ligera o que hiera a Rin puede vivir sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mucho menos él.

Yamazaki sabe que el tener la mano acariciando firme el miembro de Rin, es un placer que nadie a tenido, ni siquiera Nanase. Tenerlo presente es una dicha que al final de todo esto se amargará tanto que el dulce regocijo sentido tomará la forma de una quimera o hasta un mito, y el presente transformado en pasado lo atormentará.

El pene de Rin se endurece, y Sousuke percibe en su palma la humedad y el calor que de la anatomía de este se desprende. Es curioso, el contraste con las demás partes de Matsuoka que aún permanecen heladas por la negligencia de su dueño.

"Rin"

Sousuke lo llama, directo al oído, arrastrando los labios en el suave cartílago. Respirando hondo, profundo, y acariciando aún con la punta de su nariz al capitán de Samezuka.

"Estás duro"

Sus palabras hielan a Matsuoka, y justo en ese momento Yamazaki desvía la mirada, sin apartar los labios de la oreja, hacia el espejo. Rin tiene los ojos bien abiertos, lo suficiente para que las lagrimas que han brotado y permanecido acumuladas en el borde de esas enormes y risadas pestañas se caigan desoladas. Pasando acongojadas a lo largo del pecho de Matsuoka que se ensancha y desploma en intervalos largos. El hecho de hallarse en esas condiciones quiebra por dentro a Rin, Sousuke es capaz de leerlo en el bermejo de esos iris encendidos que le empujan a ese profundo océano de desdichas.

"No pongas esa expresión. Detesto verte así"

Yamazaki hunde el rostro contra el cabello mojado de Matsuoka. Renegando de esa visión, susurrando hastiado, molesto, triste. Aflojando la sexualidad de Rin.

"¿Sou-suk-_¡ugh!"_

Quiere ser amable, gentil, delicado con lo más importante para él, pero sus instintos, el cosquilleo insoportable e sus dientes, le someten y antes de que termine de decir su nombre vuelve a oprimir la virilidad de Matsuoka. Lo suficientemente enérgico para obligarle a doblarse hacia adelante y abrir la boca, dejando caer un pesado, brillante y dulce hilo de saliva que no logra deglutir.

"_Ngh"_

Tener a Rin encorvado, desplegando la belleza de su línea vertebral es una explosión en el temple que lo retiene. Es ese trazo esbelto, delicado, lo que erosiona su salvajismo y despierta el deseo de comerlo, abriendo las fauces para morderlo una vez más.

"_¡Argnhg__—__"_

Escucharlo jadear, rechinar los dientes buscando ahogar su voz, es un placer, y Sou relaja la mandíbula, desvaneciendo la presión de sus caninos, lamiendo inocente la zona dañada por su grave apetito.

"No lo hagas"

Rastreando con el índice, anular y el dedo medio las fauces de Matsuoka, repta por el cuello y la cara. Las afiladas cúspides que tornan peculiares a sus órganos dentales le cuentan que ha encontrado lo que busca. No aguarda ni un poco para introducir de golpe las falanges a la garganta, prensando la lengua de Matsuoka. Apretando y haciéndole salivar descontrolado, sin siquiera poder tragar.

"Quiero escucharte, Rin"

La mandíbula del capitán tiembla, y sus dientes no tardan en penetrar la carne de Sousuke que frunce las cejas soportando indiferente la ruda respuesta. Matsuoka está furioso, quiere e intenta mantener la resistencia. Prueba sacudir el cuerpo, pero Yamazaki sujeta sus testículos, debilitándolo, causando corto circuito.

"_Mierda_"

Rin quiere liberarse, escapar de las fauces voraces de Sousuke. Éste lo sabe, pero no va a permitirlo, no ahora que lo ha alcanzado y que Nanase no está a su lado.

"_¡Maldición, no puedo quitármelo. Su fuerza es mayor que la mía"_

A Matsuoka le llega el sabor dulce, ferroso, de los dedos de Yamazaki. Eso no le gusta, lastimar a Sousuke, ni la situación que se presenta.

Yamazaki está más tranquilo, lo suficiente para disfrutar cada segundo de su acto supresor. Quitando la mano de las gónadas de Rin, baja hasta alcanzar el diminuto orificio centrado entre ambas nalgas. Matsuoka contrae el recto justo en el momento en que lo toca. Y Sousuke siente que el carbón corriendo en sus venas se atiza con fuerza.

"_Rin_"

Yamazaki lo llama, en sus adentros, con esos pensamientos que chocan unos contra los otros, volviéndole miserable. Intentando ignorarlos cuando introduce un primer dedo en el ano de Matsuoka. La respuesta es instantánea, los músculos del capitán lo estrujan y la entera silueta tirita.

"_Nnnn_"

El ruido es un llanto desastroso, Sousuke entiende lo grave de sus acciones, de lo miserable que está haciendo a la persona más importante para él. Pero necesita hacerlo, empezando a mover su digito contra la severa tensión de Rin.

Al inicio es difícil pero Yamazaki opta por dejar en paz la boca de Matsuoka para centrarse de nuevo en su masculinidad.

"_¡Puagh!, cough- cough-"_

Rin tose salvaje, caótico, distrayéndose en deglutir, dándole la oportunidad a Sou de penetrarlo con dos dedos y acariciarle de la base a la punta del pene.

Matsuoka no puede continuar con su renuencia, Yamazaki ha dominado por completo. Y en su vergüenza Rin prefiere ocultar el rostro y olvidar lo que pasa. Sousuke observa la negación a la que se presta Rin, eso no le hace feliz. Añade el tercer dedo, centrándose con hastío en hallar el punto indicado que quiebre aún más a Matsuoka.

El interior de aquella luz que le ilumina es tan estrecho y cálido. Tan dulce, frágil y suave como los sentimientos de Rin. Sou entiende que es importante en la vida de Matsuoka, pero que no más de lo que lo es Nanase. Él quisiera que Rin solo lo necesitase a él, que en su mente solo hubiera cabida para los sueños de ser un nadador olímpico, y quizás uno para él mismo. Pero ese no es el caso, todo tiene que girar en torno a ese sujeto que no puede reconocer, que tanto detesta y aborrece.

En su coraje, sin haber localizado la próstata de Matsuoka, retira los tres dígitos de su recto. Bajando su pantalón, liberando su potente erección. Sujetando con ambas manos las nalgas de Rin, abriéndolas para restregar su virilidad contra el ano de Matsuoka. Frotando firme, lento, descarado.

"¡¿Hah?!, ¡no me jodas!, ¡detente, Sousuke!"

Rin voltea de inmediato hacia atrás, tratando de enderezarse y queriendo alcanzarlo al extender su brazo derecho hacia a él. Yamazaki no se lo permite al sujetarlo del cuello y empujarlo hacia abajo, sometiéndolo contra la banca, ejerciendo presión sin dejar de acariciar con la punta de su miembro la entrada de Rin.

"Quédate quieto"

"¡Suélta_nghm_e!"

"Lo haré si dejas de moverte"

"Tienes que estar de broma"

"Entonces no te quejes"

"Bastardo"

La esbelto raquis se menea, igual que el cuerpo de una serpiente marina. El cosquilleo se acrecienta y Sousuke, al límite, cierra los ojos por segundos para después mirar a Rin de forma irritada, cansada y viciada. Odiándose y penetrando a la fuerza los adentros de Matsuoka.

"¡_Gyah_!"

Sintiendo a Rin apretarlo, renegando, rechazándolo por completo. Dificultándole la intromisión. Obligándolo a ser mucho más rudo, a lastimarlo y a aborrecerse por ello.

"Sá-calo"

"Todavía no"

Cuando logra profanarlo, las sensaciones se desbordan como las mareas salvajes en las costas. Sousuke puede percibir el pulso acelerado de Rin al estar así.

Y a su corazón resquebrajarse en miles de pedazos.

* * *

_つつく__..._

* * *

**N/A **Hahaha, ¿qué mierda escribí?, no entiendo porqué esto tiene pinta de ser un non-con y eso no me agrada (?). Oh, Jesús Cristo, ¿qué pasa conmigo?, ya ni porque Sousuke mira a Rin como su todo y su luz y… a la fregada, a ver qué pasa en el último capítulo de este coso. ¿Alguien anda a full con sus feelings?, porque yo sí. ¿Miraron el episodio ya?, seguro sí.


End file.
